He's All Yours
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Its been crazy at Marukawa and Yokozawa has not seen Kirishima or Hiyo-chan for three weeks now. His life for the moment is turned upside down when an unsuspected visitor shows up at his office. PURELY AU - DO NOT TAKE IS SERIOUSLY - NOT LIKE THE NOVELS!


**He's All Yours**

**By: Shin Sankai**

**Author's Notes: **Do not, I repeat, do not take this seriously. This is just an AU Story from my warped mind as I've made everything up and it is in no way related to the books. I've just borrowed Trifecta. Beware of some OOC-ness. It popped into my head and this is how it formed. If you don't like my other Trifecta Stories, please don't bother to read this. It's hard enough to write for these guys without someone hating the way I've done it and leaving a depressingly negative review so if you don't like the way I write, please, please write your own stories about Trifecta, they need more love anyway. Now, after that ramble, I hope someone enjoys this.

* * *

It was the third week in a row now and the senior sales representative for Marukawa was, quite frankly, over it. This month was hell. Truthfully, Yokozawa Takafumi was a man of action, a man who thrived at such busy and chaotic times, but even he deserved a break too. One could not constantly go on with roughly four hours of sleep each day and coming in on weekends to do everything and anything regarding sales.

Even walking onto the floors of Emerald and Japun, there was no time to stand around and chit chat. The salesman had barely seen glimpses of Kirishima Zen. What with him being the Editor-in-Chief of Japun, he was frequently out and about running errands, attending meetings, going to press conferences or lunching with important people or so Yokozawa could only assume. The areas didn't mix much, not unless it was a Christmas Party, but even then it was mainly all business as he was sent as a Sales Representative.

Not only that, he'd only seen glimpses of Takano Masamune, his best friend and Editor-in-Chief of Emerald. Their awkwardness had gone, having both moved on with their lives, Masamune was still chasing after the ever so stubborn Onodera and he was remarkably still with Kirishima. Neither talked about their relationships, just savouring the fact they could still drink and occasionally smoke, well on Yokozawa's part, since he was trying to cut back since Hiyo-chan had scolded both he and her father for smoking too much.

The dark haired salesman paused for a moment as he thought about Kirishima's daughter. He'd become such a part of her life over the past couple of years, and she a part of his, that he hated it when he couldn't see her. They'd spent countless days together. What with many hours looking over her homework or helping her with her school projects, brushing her hair and designing it into every sort of style they could think up, lounging together with Sorata, preparing meals, taking hours to pick out a Birthday or Christmas present for Kirishima, trying ever so hard to make it to any school plays she was in and being involved in any of her school festivals, the list truly went on and on.

Yokozawa hoped she was doing alright and would have to remember during a five minute break, which was spent shovelling onigiri down his throat before diving back into the madness, to send her a message, to see how she was doing. During this sudden craziness which currently was infesting the entire company, he'd not returned to the Kirishima household to see Hiyo-chan or her father in the last three weeks. He was certain Sorata was fine with the two of them, but for him, it was torture. Not that he'd admit that to Kirishima of course. Wouldn't want for his head to get any bigger then what it was, now that the man knew he was in love with him. Even to this day, though it had happened six months ago, Yokozawa could still turn red at the memory. It was so much easier for that damn smug bastard to proclaim his love for him, he sort of felt jealous because of it.

"Yokozawa-san," The businessman snapped out of his thoughts, head jerking up and to his right at the running figure of Henmi. "I've got the latest report for the meeting, are you all set with the figures?"

"Yes, lets get going." Work, he had to remember this was work and there was no time to be thinking about Hiyo-chan or Kirishima. There would be plenty of time for that once this madness ended. Yokozawa secretly hoped it would be sooner rather then later as he and Henmi headed down to the other end of the Sales Department towards the meeting room. He really did miss them.

* * *

Meanwhile, down at reception, one of the women behind the lavish counter was idly watching a tall slender woman heading towards the desk. She wore a striking red dress which clung to all the right places and six inch heels. A black coat was slung over a bulky bag she held in one arm and attached to the other was a young boy sitting against her hip, his tiny fingers on his left hand clutching and wrinkling the material of her expensive dress, while his right clutched at unbound long silky black strands of hair.

"Go-Good Afternoon, how may I help you?" The receptionist found herself squeaking out as she found a pair of cool eyes gazing at her.

"Sales Department please," Her voice was smooth and sensual, giving nothing away.

"Ah, um, do you have an appointment?" If looks could kill. The unknown woman sighed in exasperation as she shifted the light weight of her son on her hip, he becoming grizzly at their long trip into the City.

"May I use your phone?" It was placed on the counter before she could even blink and her fingers made quick work on dialling the phone number. Placing the receiver in the crook of her neck, the mysterious woman drummed her bright red fingernails of her right hand, since she'd dropped her bag at her feet for now, impatiently. The phone rang and rang until she received the automated message service and her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"If you would like to take a seat, I could page whomever you are after."

"Is there a restroom about, I must attend to my son."

"Of course, just around the corner." She bowed in kind to the squirming receptionist and made her way towards the bathroom around the corner, only instead of walking into the female restroom, the 'ding' of one of the elevators caught her attention and she slipped inside with a few of the workers. They tried with all their might not to gawk at her beautiful looks.

"Sales Department," Was all she had to mumble as three men went to hit the button for her, considering her hands were full. She arrived at the floor, the men parting to allow her to exit and she bowed in kind to them as she headed down the corridor. She was contemplating whether to go right or left when a familiar figure was heading her way.

"Takafumi!" Her steely blue eyes watched the man freeze instantly, just as the short man beside him did, both of them finally locking their gazes on her.

"Midori!" She watched the salesman stride on over to her, she noticing he was a little flustered at her surprise visit. "What the hell are you doing here?" Yokozawa questioned through gritted teeth and watched her pout up at him, he was after all a few more inches taller then her.

"Is that any way to greet me?" Her eyes broke from his to glance behind him where his co-worker was fidgeting on the spot.

"Henmi, can you begin the meeting without me, urgent matters have suddenly come about."

"Ah, of course, I'll just be on my way." He quickly strolled by, not without giving them a backwards glance before disappearing into a conference room.

"How've you been Takafumi?"

"Why are you here?" His hand went out to rest at her lower back, directing her back towards the elevators.

"Boo, Takafumi is being a grouch as usual."

"Cut it out, just how old are you anyway..." The salesman was whacked on the shoulder.

"Old enough to still knock you about baby brother."

"Yes, yes, but why are you here? Does my brother-in-law know where you are?" Yokozawa watched the emotion flicker within her gaze and let out a loud sigh knowing full well he didn't. "You got anywhere to stay?" He watched his sister beam a smile up at him before she deposited her half asleep son into his arms.

"Yay, I can always count on my Taka-chan."

"You have not grown up at all..." Yokozawa grumbled quietly as they stepped into the elevator. Neither one of them noticed a pair of almond eyes watching them in slight bewilderment down the corridor.

* * *

"This place is..." Midori began, but paused at the glare from her brother. "Nice, it gives another word to the meaning of cosy."

"I'm rarely here."

"Oh?" She watched her baby brother stiffen slightly at the slip up and her grin widened as she took a seat on the couch. "You've got a boyfriend don't you?" She watched him squirm slightly at the comment. "Oh please tell me its not Takano-kun, he was never good enough for my Taka-chan."

"And what do you have against Masamune?"

"So it is him?"

"It is not, but we are friends Midori and we do work at the same company."

"Remind me to pay him a visit."

"Please don't." Yokozawa sat on the floor near the couch, swiftly removing his nephews clothing and automatically, like he were the doting parent, began to change the youngster's nappy. "It took us quite some time to get to where we are now, both comfortable with each other and no ill feelings as we've moved on."

"So, who has caught my Taka-chan's attention now? He better be worthy."

"Must we talk about this now?" His eyes peered up to glance at his lounging sister, her long flowing hair cascading over the couch and onto the floorboards. She was lying on her back, one leg crossed over the other at the knee and showing off more skin then what was really needed between siblings, but this was Midori and she was always like this in front of him. Yokozawa was still surprised she'd been married for five years now and was also a mother.

"Of course, the last time we had any time together was when Takahiro was born."

"I can't believe you half named him after me."

"You should be honoured." She whacked him on the head just as he finished changing her son and placed him in the pyjamas she'd packed. Her precious boy half peeled his eyes open, they being the same colour as her and her brother's and it was like he knew exactly who was looking down at him as he blinked several times before giggling up a storm as he thrust his chubby hands out.

"Fumi!" She watched a ghost of a smile break over her brother's hardened features as he picked up her son and placed him back on his feet, the toddler diving into his Uncle.

"Now tell me all about this mystery man." It wasn't a question, it was more of a command. Yokozawa sighed as he stood up from his seated position and made his way into his kitchen, his sister all but following him. He plopped his young nephew on the counter as he rummaged through the fridge to find something edible. It was getting late and the youngster should be heading to bed.

"My affairs really don't concern you." Though he was now looking through his cupboards for some instant ramen, he was certain Midori would be pouting at his dry cut words. As he boiled the water and poured it into three noodle cups, he chanced a look behind him only to see his sister was not in the kitchen with him at all and was now sitting back on the couch. He deposited Takahiro on his feet so he could waddle back over to his mother on his own and carefully carried the noodle cups and chopsticks to the coffee table.

"So, who is Kirishima Zen?" Steely blue eyes widened as he jerked his head up to see a devilish smile on his sister's face as she held up his cellphone between her dainty fingers. His eyes instantly locked onto the 'call history' of his phone that she so rudely decided to look through. Within seconds he snatched the phone from her hands and deposited it into his pocket. "Kirishima Zen, sounds quite handsome..." There was no way he was responding to that as he sat on the floor, placing his nephew into his lap to helped him eat the ramen. "You may as well come clean or else I'll just do some digging." Yokozawa sighed as he blew on some noodles before watching his nephew take hold of them in his fingers as he shoved them into his mouth.

"Two years..." The salesman began. Its not like he was ever going to get rid of her unless he spilled his guts.

"Hmm," Midori looked over the coffee table as she slurped her noodles.

"That's how long we've been together."

"That's a record for you."

"Shut up," Yokozawa growled.

"And his name?"

"You already know his name." The businessman growled stubbornly.

"Ah, Kirishima Zen..." The three occupants within the room all jerked at the sudden ringing of Yokozawa's cellphone. The stern looking Yokozawa was relieved at being able to escape from his sister as he made his way to the small balcony and pried the sliding door open, eyes falling to the flashing name on screen and widening slightly at the name: Kirishima Zen.

Did the man have ESP or something?

"Yes," He tried to remain cool and calm, but his heart was racing.

"You weren't at the meeting this evening."

"Ah, something came up..." Yokozawa grit his teeth. Thanks to his sister showing up and completely taking over his life, for the moment, he'd forgotten to call Henmi and his boss about his sudden absence from the office. He'd head into the office early tomorrow, since it would be Saturday and apologise and hope they wouldn't ask too many questions. Although, since Henmi had been present when his "mystery woman" showed up, he was certain rumours would be flying by now. He hoped they would not reach Kirishima's ears though.

"I miss you." Yokozawa couldn't help it, his cheeks flushed at the sincerity of those words and bristled at his own stubbornness as he couldn't respond. "Are you still there Takafumi?" And he hated how the man could say his given name so damn easily too.

"Ah, mm..."

"You're blushing aren't you?" His hand fisted at his side as he could so hear the smile in Kirishima's voice. "Can I..."

"Takafumi, what's taking so long?" The salesman shot around, he almost dropping his phone as his sister stepped onto his balcony.

"I'm on the phone!" Yokozawa growled through gritted teeth as his hand fumbled to move over the cellphone to muffle his and his sister's voice so Kirishima couldn't hear them.

"But,"

"Get back inside, I'll only be a moment." He voiced in exasperation, certain there was desperation in his voice and watched as she disappeared back into his lounge room. "Kiri..." Yokozawa faulted as all he heard was an engaged signal. Frustratingly he brushed a hand through his unruly hair and padded back into his apartment, closing and locking the balcony door before drawing the curtain across. Little did he know a figure in the darkened street below had been gazing up at his very apartment. "Shit..."

"Taka-chan!" Steely blue eyes turned to glance at narrowed ones as Midori had quickly placed her hands over her youngster's ears.

"This is all _your_ fault." He snapped angrily, only the moment didn't last long when his cute nephew teared up at his outburst, this being the first time he'd ever seen his Uncle looking so mad. Yokozawa visibly calmed down as he threw his phone on the table and apologised. "Go place him down for the night." For once his sister didn't put up a fight at his commanding voice and picked up her sniffling son and headed towards the bedroom.

* * *

Yokozawa retrieved a beer from his fridge and slumped back onto his couch, cracking the can open and took a long drink. The easy solution was to call Kirishima back straight away, tell him whatever the hell he'd been thinking was wrong and that he wasn't cheating on him, he wasn't that sort of guy after all and he was certain that Kirishima knew this too. Of course another solution was just to introduce him to his sister, but then that just seemed so...official...not that he was playing around or anything. Yokozawa was certain this was it for him. The sudden realisation brought a blush to his cheeks, but he quickly tried to get himself under some sort of control as he listened to his sister softly pad back towards the couch and plop herself down, taking a hold of his beer without even asking and taking a swig of it herself.

"Is he asleep?"

"Yes," Midori silently handed the beer back to her brother and just quietly watched him. "You love him don't you?" It was almost comical the way he responded, beer spluttering on his shirt and tie, his mouth moving but nothing would come out as his face flushed. "He was on the phone right? I've probably caused a misunderstanding, lets visit him tomorrow and explain."

"No that's..."

"I'll be sure to bring something along, just set up a time for us to meet."

"I've got work..."

"We'll go afterwards then. Night Taka-chan." Yokozawa fell face first onto his couch, the decision was already made and he'd not had a single say in it.

* * *

The salesman was jolted awake by tiny hands squishing his cheeks. He peeled open blue orbs to gaze at the toddler who was deposited on his chest by his half awake sister.

"Fumi!"Yokozawa was sure he heard his sister mumble to watch him as she decided to use his bathroom without asking, not that he was surprised considering she usually did just show up without warning and take over his life. There were times she'd call him every day but he just didn't have the chance to get back to her all the time. Now she had resorted to showing up if he ignored her for too long. Yokozawa had to remind himself to have better communication with her least she continuously decide to show up at his work and invade his privacy. "Food, food..." The businessman yawned as he strolled into his kitchen on heavy feet, having realised he'd fallen asleep in his business suit. It took every ounce of his concentration not to trip over as Takahiro waddled after him, practically tangling himself within his long legs. It was much easier to lean over, drawing the light boy into his strong dependable arms as they both gazed into the fridge. Carefully he handed some eggs to the three year old who cradled them with great care as Yokozawa decided omelette would be breakfast for them.

* * *

"What do the two of you plan to do while I'm at work?" Yokozawa had fed the three of them and then headed off to shower with his three year old nephew running after him, since his mother had decided, on her own, that Takahiro could shower with him. Honestly, he still had to wonder how his brother-in-law stayed with her. Speaking of which... "Have you called Katsuhiko-san since your sudden departure from home?"

"Nope," The businessman sighed in exasperation at her stubbornness, but who was he to judge when that streak was practically genetic in their family. He silently reminded himself to send the man a message to come collect his wife and son. Its not that he didn't like seeing them, but he just really wasn't ready to introduce them to the Kirishima's.

"I'm going to work, here's a key, lock up if you go out." And he escaped as quickly as possible, well after he pat his young nephew on the head, he getting a big cute grin from the youngster.

He was certain a headache was brewing.

* * *

Yokozawa's prayers had been answered, the madness in the office was slowing down. Phones were not ringing off the hook, co-workers weren't running around looking like they'd lost their heads, meetings weren't being scheduled left, right and centre and he hadn't visited any book stores today. In fact this had been the quietest Saturday he'd worked in awhile. The black suited Yokozawa had even a spare moment to apologise about yesterday to both his boss and Henmi. He didn't have to go into details as everything he supplied to Henmi was exactly what the meeting required and thus nothing went wrong. He was a perfectionist when it came to his work so he would have been surprised if the attendees of the meeting weren't happy with the reports he supplied.

The salesman made his way out of the building, bag slung over his shoulder as he gazed up into the overcast sky. He was just about to turn right, heading in the direction of the train station when something, or more importantly, someone tugged his trouser leg. Turning his gaze down Yokozawa found the grinning Takahiro.

"Fumi, up, up!" The youngster commanded and considering Yokozawa was a sucker for all things cute, he couldn't refuse as he bent over to pick the boy up, resting him in the crux of his left elbow.

"He's been asking about you all morning." Yokozawa turned his gaze to his sister who stood before him, her dainty fingers coming up to brush his unruly hair from his face. "Have you finished work for the day Taka-chan?"

"Stop that, I'm not a kid." The salesman grumbled.

"Taka-chan's embarrassed!" Yokozawa closed his eyes, trying not to pay attention to passers-by who glanced their way for a moment or two as Midori affectionately hugged his free arm against her. If Kirishima were here now, surely the man would understand why he was so awkward about showing open affection since this is what he had to put up with when growing up. Although he was almost certain his older lover would welcome his sister's affections and would tell him to take a leaf out of his sister's book, so to speak.

"O-Oniichan?" Yokozawa jerked at the quiet voice calling out to him and turned to stare in the direction it had come from.

"Hiyo-chan, what...are you doing here?" The question was seriously stupid considering they were standing in front of Marukawa. She'd obviously come to pick up her Papa. Yokozawa tried to ignore his sister cuddling his arm and his nephew crinkling his silk tie, the one which Hiyori had bought him for his birthday as his eyes focused on the 12 year old who was frowning up at him.

"I'm picking up Papa, we're having lunch together." He watched those big brown eyes drift over to his sister and then to his nephew and then rest once more on his own. "Why hasn't Oniichan come to see us?"

"_Us?_" Yokozawa tried to block out his sister and her voice for repeating part of Hiyo-chan's question as he detached himself from her and made his way over to the young girl.

"Its been quite busy at work, I've not had time to visit."

"You're lying." Yokozawa was shocked at Hiyori's words. "You've had time, you just didn't want to spend it with Papa or me...or even Sora-chan!" The businessman was trying to find his voice as his free hand went out to the young girl, but she ran off, heading straight back down the street instead of heading into Marukawa.

"Hiyo-chan!" Yokozawa called out to the girl who was now running away and ignoring him. He ruffled his hand through his hair before making his way back over to his far too quiet sister who had observed everything while having hailed a taxi for them to take back to his apartment.

Once again the salesman did not see an even more bewildered Kirishima standing on the steps as he'd just watched his lover head off in a taxi with people not familiar to him and his daughter run off upset down the street. He brushed his hand frustratingly through his own light coloured hair and headed for the train station all the while dialling his precious daughter's number wanting to know exactly what was going on. After he found it out from her he was adamant he was going to Yokozawa's place without warning to find out just who the hell that woman was once and for all.

* * *

"Taka-chan, it's starting to rain, come inside." Midori quietly voiced as her precious baby brother was currently lost in thought on his balcony and smoking quickly through a packet of cigarettes. "And I think its best you cut back too." She wasn't the only one who pleaded with him to cut back.

"You should return home." Yokozawa demanded of his sister as he stubbed out his last cigarette before heading inside and silently taking the towel from Midori's offering hands since his hair was pretty wet now. "Too many misunderstandings are occurring because of you being here."

"Takahiro, your Uncle Fumi doesn't want us here."

"And don't use your son to make me feel guilty." The handsome man snapped as he went to the fridge for a beer. His head was practically throbbing now.

"You know, for a smart man, you really are dumb sometimes."

"Is this you trying to make me feel better, because its not working."

"You've been with this Kirishima Zen for two years, surely its serious right?" Midori pulled out a toy car for Takahiro, letting him have free rein of Yokozawa's floorboards as he pushed the car around making 'zoom, zoom' noises as he did. "Why can't I meet him? Are you _that_ embarrassed about me?" Yokozawa could hear the hurt in her voice. God he hated the way she could instantly make him feel guilty even though he was sure she knew that wasn't the case at all.

"Its...complicated."

"Try me..." Midori insisted as she blocked him from leaving the kitchen, their steely gazes not breaking from each others.

Yokozawa let out a sigh. "It all started one night when I was drowning my sorrows..."

* * *

"Wow..." Midori quietly mumbled as they'd both moved back into the lounge room as she listened to just what had been going on with her baby brother these past couple of years. "And so, the young girl we saw earlier..."

"That's Hiyo-chan, Kirishima's daughter."

"You're still calling him Kirishima? Why aren't you calling him Zen?"

"Don't say his first name so easily _or_ casually!" Midori blinked at the outburst.

She let off a light chuckle. "You are so _cute!_"

"Stop calling me that." Yokozawa grumbled. "_They_ call me that." Midori grinned at her red faced brother and placed out her hand, pulling him towards her as she placed his head against her jeans clad left knee and thigh. She was quite shocked he'd not snapped at her since they'd not done this for about twenty years now. She ruffled her fingers over his creased forehead before planting a kiss at his temple, she watching a frown mar his lips.

"Take me to meet them."

"You just want to size him up." Yokozawa rose to sit up, eyeing his sister as she stood up nodding her head in affirmation.

"Of course, not just any man can have my baby brother. Give me half an hour to freshen up."

"I never said I'd take you to meet them." Yokozawa knew he was loosing the battle. He watched Midori close his bedroom door as she decided to freshen up her make-up and probably her wardrobe as well. "Takahiro," He watched his three year old nephew stop racing around with his car to look over at him. "You have my utmost sympathy when you introduce your mother to any of your girlfriends." He received a big grin from the youngster who of course had no idea what he was talking about.

* * *

"Taka-chan, can you put Takahiro into these?" Yokozawa took the clothes from his sister who was now dressed in a knee length flowing black and white striped skirt and a plain black top which hugged her curves. She took ownership of his bathroom once more and so the salesman picked up his nephew, he a little grizzly that he was being taken from his toy, but the thought was lost when his Uncle Fumi tickled him.

Yokozawa changed him into a fresh nappy and then placed him in a pair of denim jeans and a red and navy top. He was sure this was something he bought for the boy on a whim when he'd been going past a children's clothing store. He was in and out in minutes not wanting to stick around since there was so much to look at that he really just picked the first thing off the rack. Yokozawa left Takafumi to jump on his bed while he opened his cupboard needing to get out of his suit. The handsome salesman opted for black jeans and a plain black top. Since it was raining outside, the weather had dropped suddenly and when he wasn't working he was a fairly casual sort of guy, plus it was comfortable to wear. He raked his hands through his unruly hair, certain that strands probably stuck up in all directions, but who was he to care about that. Picking up Takafumi he headed out of the bedroom and strolled down the hallway to see Midori was already at the genkan with his umbrella and slipping into another pair of six inch heels, only these ones were black.

"Ready?" She remarked to her uncomfortable brother.

"No..." The salesman mumbled as the usual confidence he prided himself in having was all but depleted. Of course he didn't really have a choice as he was dragged out of his apartment, down the stairs, the large umbrella being popped open to go over their heads as they headed for the train station which would take them to the Kirishima's.

* * *

"This isn't a good idea." Of course that was a pretty stupid statement considering they just climbed the stairs to Kirishima's floor in the building and were making their way to the corner apartment.

"Why not?" Midori had her arms full with offerings, both food and drink wise while Takafumi cradled her son and was currently shacking the excess water from the umbrella as they stood outside an apartment door with _Kirishima_ on the name plate near the door bell. "If you don't press it, I will." Midori warned and listened to her brother sigh for the umpteenth time since she arrived as his finger went towards the buzzer. Of course they all jumped when the door was pushed open unsuspectingly. Blue eyes watched almond widened slightly.

"Takafumi..." All the salesman could muster was a silent wave of his free hand. His observant eyes watched almond drop to that of his nephew who did nothing but give his lover a big grin. The clearing of a throat made Kirishima pull the door further open as his eyes came into contact with the woman he'd seen twice today.

"You...look like you're heading out, perhaps we should come another time."

"Don't be silly Taka-chan," Almond eyes watched his younger lover cringe slightly at the pet name this woman seemed to have given him. "Kirishima-san is obviously a gentleman and would not turn us away, ne?"

"Ah, um, please, come inside." It was the first time in a long time that the Editor-in-Chief of Japun was stumped for words.

"He was going out." Yokozawa tried to reason even if Midori was already in the genkan and removing her shoes.

"Its alright, I was coming to see you." Blue eyes blinked quietly at almond. "Let me take your things." Kirishima took the bags from Midori's hands without waiting for an answer and led the way into his lounge room. The three adults stiffly took their seats, silence enveloping them instantly until there was the echo of Yokozawa being whacked.

"Where are you manners Taka-chan!" Kirishima quirked an eyebrow at how close they seemed to be...and just how alike their looks were. Same black hair, same eyes and with this sudden realisation as he got a closer look at her, Kirishima felt his shoulders ease instantly. This wasn't a secret lover at all, his lover wasn't that type of person even if he'd had horrible thoughts about it, instead this very person was,

"My sister, Inoue Midori." There was a whine coming from Yokozawa's lap as he ruffled his nephew's jet black hair. "And this is Inoue Takahiro, my nephew." Kirishima watched the youngster's cheek blush at the contact and affection from his Uncle. It was so...endearing. When he found all eyes on him, he coughed to cover his own embarrassment as he went about introducing himself.

"Kirishima Zen, its a pleasure to meet you." The usually cool and collected businessman fumbled slightly as he rummaged through his briefcase which was conveniently still in the lounge room and pulled out a business card to hand to Yokozawa's sister.

"And I you..." Almond orbs rose to show nothing as he locked onto steely blue. He was certain the pretty woman was sizing him up and was curious just what her first impression of him was.

"And Hiyo-chan?" Kirishima broke his gaze with Yokozawa's sister as he jerked his chin in the direction of his daughter's bedroom. He watched his lover rise to his feet, depositing his nephew onto the couch and was just about to head towards her bedroom when his hand shot out unexpectedly, grasping several fingers on Yokozawa's left hand. It surprised the salesman as he turned his wide eyes to look down at him.

"Please get back on her good side, having a grumpy Hiyo-chan is not good. After all, I'm only capable of looking after one grump." Kirishima was hoping for something from Yokozawa but the man slipped away and he wasn't sure if what he said was a good thing or not. He really was just trying to get a rise out of his younger lover.

"So," Kirishima turned his gaze back to Midori.

"You want me to give you my entire history of how I met your brother?" He watched her cross her arms just under her breasts.

"I already know how the two of you met." Kirishima arched an eyebrow.

"He...freely told you?"

"It was that or I beat it out of him." Kirishima quirked his lips at the comment. This was an awesome and totally protective sister, it was too cute.

"What would you like to know about me so you can decide whether I'm good enough for him?"

"At least he's picked a smart guy this time." Kirishima felt a frown spread across his lips as he wondered just how many guys his lover had been with. He of course knew about his previous unrequited love for Takano, but even with that drama going on, one could still sleep with others.

"I'm more then happy to discuss anything and everything you wish to ask me, but our current alone time will soon be broken."

"Taka-chan is going to get back on your daughter's good side that quickly?" Kirishima pointed over the couch and Midori turned to look just in time to see Hiyori hug Yokozawa as she practically yelled her apology into his ear. "Ah, they certainly are close."

"She loves him very much. When I got home she was quite mad and when I asked what happened she told me she thought Takafumi was an idiot." Kirishima felt a smile grace his lips as Yokozawa stood to his full height, his precious girl dangling from his shoulders as he carried her towards them. "As soon as the words left her lips she felt so guilty about it she started writing him a ten page apology letter." Midori couldn't help but laugh lightly as Yokozawa stood to the side and placed Hiyori back on her feet, turning her around to face his sister, his hands on her tiny shoulders.

"Hiyo-chan, this is my sister, Midori." The 12 year old blushed lightly. "And this little guy is Takahiro, be careful, he likes pulling hair."

"Mou, Papa, why didn't you tell me?"

"Eh?" Kirishima felt a little overwhelmed now that all the attention was on him as his daughter stomped over to his seated position.

"You should have told me Oniichan had a sister, then I wouldn't have gotten so jealous!" Her cheeks turned rosy at the confession. Almond eyes rose from deep brown to glance up at the salesman before dropping back to look at Hiyori as he cupped her cheek.

"Yeah, me too..."

"Huh?" It was clearly Yokozawa who was confused as he stared between his freakishly giggling sister and the Kirishima's.

"Silly Taka-chan, can you not read the situation at all?" Midori stood from her seated position and thumped her brother on the shoulder. "They thought we were a family."

"We _are_ family." This whole situation was really starting to annoy the businessman.

"Not _that_ kind of family." It took minutes for it to sink in.

"Eh?" The look of horror on his face was truly laughable as his lover and his daughter thought that he and Midori were actually together! "You thought..."

"Oniichan, gomen!" Yokozawa blinked at the bowed Hiyori and let out a sigh as he stood in front of her, his hand resting on her head.

"I'm sorry I upset you. I promise not to do it again."

"I'm sorry I called Oniichan an idiot."

"When?" Yokozawa arched his eyebrow when Hiyori squeaked a little as she slapped her hand over her mouth, cheeks reddening. "Don't worry about it. Hiyo-chan is Hiyo-chan, she's my most important girl, I'll always forgive her." He was greeted by a large smile splitting her face as he pinched her cheek lightly. The softly spoken confession had rendered Midori speechless as she watched her baby brother's features soften.

"Fumi, Fumi, kitty!" Her eyes were drawn to an almost all black cat strolling into the lounge room, its bright eyes starring over at the commotion going on.

"Sorata," Yokozawa called out to his suddenly retreating cat, it freezing at his voice. It looked like Sorata was going to ignore him since he'd not seen him in three weeks, but just as Sorata was about to make his escape he was picked up by one strong arm. His sparkling eyes met those of his Papa's and watched his lips move. It was all that was needed as he gave his Papa's chin a head butt. Its not like he was too angry with him, since he'd been left in the wonderful and loving care of Hiyo-chan and his other Papa who had a very comfy lap he could curl into when he read the paper.

"Oniichan," Yokozawa stood in the middle of the lounge room, he for a moment being lost in thought as he had apologised to Sorata, he trying with all his might not to blush since he forgot for a split second that he actually had an audience. "Okaeri nasai." Yokozawa was greeted with a sweet smile from the 12 year old as she came over to wrap her arms around his waist.

"Eh, um, ta...dai...ma..." Yokozawa mumbled shyly. The Kirishima's were so damn affectionate and his sister was here looking on, it was just so damn embarrassing! He'd never introduced any lover to his sister. Whether it be because she could just be plain scary with how she'd judge them or whether she'd just be plain embarrassing, it really was a bit of both.

"Taka-chan," He couldn't help but hold his breath as he untangled himself from Hiyori and placed Sorata back on the floor. "I'm glad."

"Huh?" The bewilderment on his face made Kirishima burst out laughing. "Oi, Zen, it's not funny!" Yokozawa was truly getting pissed off. He didn't have time to get angry when arms suddenly wrapped around his shoulders. "What the hell..." Yokozawa felt his face flush instantly. "My sister..." He tried to begin but Kirishima's arms only held him tighter.

"I'm so happy..." Kirishima mumbled into Yokozawa's red ear, his young lover stiffening at his confession.

"As much as Takahiro and I would love to stay, its about time we head home."

"You don't want to stay for dinner?" Hiyo-chan sagely invited which horrified Yokozawa. If they were around her any longer then what they were, she'd let out all his childhood secrets and that was just...

"I'd love to stay and tell you all about how cute Taka-chan was when he was little, but we really should be heading back home."

"Thank God," Eyes turned to gaze at Yokozawa. "Did I say that aloud?" He scratched at the back of his neck when the room filled with laughter at his expense.

"Fumi, Fumi," He picked up his nephew who had been terrorising poor Sorata for the past few minutes to give him a farewell hug.

"See you later kiddo, do cause your mother much grief alright?" He was whacked over the head, bringing laughter from Takahiro and Hiyori and a smile to Kirishima's lips.

"Let's try and see each other more then once every two years okay?" Yokozawa quietly nodded his head as he passed his nephew to his mother and then fished through his pocket for his apartment key and knew she'd place it into his mailbox when she left. "I'm sure Katsuhiko and Shiori would love to see you."

"We'll see..."

"Perhaps during Hiyori-chan's school break, the three of you can come visit us?" Midori asked and even a blind person could of seen the hope flashing through her gaze at her offer.

"Yes!" Yokozawa and Kirishima turned to gaze down at Hiyori who had answered for the three of them. Kirishima placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"Thank you for the offer, we will consider it." Midori turned to leave and Kirishima was about to step forward to show her out when Yokozawa took a step forward instead.

"O-Oneesan," The shock in her face was evident as her eyes grew wide and misted over. She watched her baby brother scratch awkwardly at the back of his head. "Thanks..."

"It was my pleasure," She winked at him to get her own emotions under control and blew him a kiss, which of course brought a scowl to his features. He ruffled his black hair, but stopped when Kirishima placed a hand on his shoulder, silently informing him he'd show his sister out. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not but the man had already disappeared down the hallway and his attention was stolen by Hiyori.

"Inoue-san," She'd just placed on her heels and turned to face him. "I'm not playing with him or anything, I am serious. I promise to take care of him."

"Taka-chan is serious as well, I can tell, he's just...awkward is all." Kirishima let a soft smile grace his lips.

"I know." There was a moment as Kirishima watched Midori purse her lips as though in deep thought while she looked him over.

"He's all yours Kirishima-san." Midori smiled up at the handsome man before her and felt her smile fade when he shook his head negatively at her. Had she made the wrong decision?

"He's all _ours_." Midori let off a small laugh as she stepped out of the apartment after giving her brother's lover a seal of approval. Kirishima watched them go, waving farewell as Takahiro was waving gaily back at him before they turned around the corner and headed down the stairs. When they were out of sight Kirishima returned to his apartment, closed and locked the door before shuffling back down the hallway to where he'd left Yokozawa and Hiyori. His genki daughter was just jumping up from the couch as she proclaimed she'd be cooking them all a special dinner now that her Oniichan was back. He walked back over to the couch just as the salesman stood up.

"Just how much did she reveal to you?"

"Nothing..." The Editor-in-Chief found sceptical eyes glancing his way and placed up his hands. "Honestly, she didn't say anything. So, may I ask who Katsuhiko and Shiori are?"

"Katsuhiko-san is her husband and Shiori-chan is his daughter from his previous marriage."

"Hmm,"

"I'm pretty sure she's the same age as Hiyo-chan now that I think about it."

"What happened to..."

"She died..." Kirishima felt his eyes widen slightly. "Our parents weren't exactly favourable towards their marriage since he already had a child, but Midori is stubborn."

"Now that runs in the family." Kirishima was whacked on the arm for the comment.

"Katsuhiko-san took me aside and promised he'd take care of her. He told me that he was certain he'd never be in love with anyone but his deceased wife, but when he met Midori, it all changed."

"He and I are pretty similar."

"Mm, beside him remarrying another woman while you are..."

"While I am what?" Kirishima questioned his lover. He wasn't seriously going on again about how he'd been married before and how he could easily fall in love with another woman and so on and so forth. Really, his lover's insecurities, though cute, were sometimes offensive to him. Did he seriously have little faith in him?

"Either way I was convinced when he had wholeheartedly told me that Midori was the one for him now and no one, not even my parents would change his mind." Yokozawa shrugged his shoulders but jerked suddenly when Kirishima wrapped one hand around his wrist, stopping him from leaving the room. He was only going to help Hiyo-chan with dinner.

"I know that feeling." Kirishima couldn't help but stand ever so close to his lover, who in all his sweetness, even if Hiyori knew about them, glanced towards the kitchen. Just because she knew and accepted them, didn't mean she had to witness their antics. "It must be a Yokozawa thing." Kirishima found perplexed steely blue eyes starring slightly up at him. He was only a little taller then his younger lover. "I never thought I'd fall in love again, but here we are and I'm so happy." He watched Yokozawa flush at his confession. "I'm with this adorably cute guy, who despite his stubbornness and awkwardness has totally fallen in love with my kid..."

"Well..."

"And me..." Kirishima's grin widened as Yokozawa's flush darkened, even if he was trying ever so hard to glare up at him. He cupped his lovers face, pressing his lips to his for a mere second before drawing back. "And besides, we've been invited to come visit, I'm sure Inoue-san will have plenty of pictures of you to reminisce over with Hiyo-chan and I conveniently within ear range." The very thought made the businessman go pale and it sent a hearty laugh bubbling up and out of Kirishima. "I've already gotten her approval, I can after all, charm the pants off of anyone."

"Oh really?"

Kirishima found narrowed eyes looking at him. His lover's jealousy was too cute. "Oh, well I didn't mean it exactly like that, but if you're offering..." He was treated to a scowl and realised just how much he missed it over the past three weeks. Kirishima was certain that if work was ever going to be that hectic again, he was going to kidnap the salesman and force him to live with them. He'd be sure to get Hiyori involved because if there was one person his lover could never say no to, it was his precious daughter.

"Zen," Almond eyes grew wide at the sudden call of his name. These offerings were very rare and he accepted them instantly and kept them stored in his heart in a precious section specific to his lover. "Sorry about the phone call, it was Midori, there wasn't anyone else, I'm not that type...I just...well..." Could this man seriously be any cuter then what he was? Kirishima couldn't help it, his lips wandered to Yokozawa's slightly parted one's once more and gave him a long sensual kiss which left them breathless and then promptly rested his forehead against his lover's shoulder.

"We're all yours..."

"Huh?" He felt the little shiver run through his lover as he pressed his lips against his neck. Yep, he knew this was it for him.

"I made a promise with your sister after all."

"I don't like the sound of that." Yokozawa complained, silently wondering whether he should escape now, but of course when his lover's lips caressed the sensitive skin at his neck again and those damn expert fingers trailed down his back, sending a small shock-wave to the pit of his stomach, he was a goner. There was no way he'd ever be able to leave now.

"You're staying over tonight."

"Mm," Kirishima was amazed he didn't have to argue with his younger lover and finally understood that he'd been missed as well.

"Taka..."

"I'm going to help Hiyo-chan."

"Ah, he escaped..." Kirishima mumbled as he picked up Sorata who was currently winding his way around his ankles. He sat down, placing the ageing feline into his lap where he purred up a storm and was just about to reach for the paper when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Sorata's ear twitched, but he wasn't budging from his cosy spot. The Editor-in-Chief pulled it from his pocket and tapped the screen to open the message. It was blank in the subject heading and the number was not familiar but there was an attachment to it and when he opened it, seeing a picture of a young crying Takafumi dressed in girl clothes, who looked no more then about four years old, he just knew instantly that Inoue-san and he were going to be great friends.

"Papa, can you set the table for us?"

"Hai," Kirishima called back. He picked up Sorata, resting their cat in his left arm and stood up to retrieve the plates and cutlery for the table. Kirishima paused for a moment, moving back to where he'd dumped his phone on the chair and decided to send a picture which was precious to him. After all, it was only kind of him to return the favour since Inoue-san shared a picture of her precious baby brother with him, that he too would share a picture of his precious lover to her and sent her the image of Yokozawa in the polka dot apron.

"_Papa,_" Kirishima heard his daughter call him again in slight exasperation, she'd obviously gotten that from his lover, not that he minded since he was certain they were going to be together for a long, long time.

"Coming..." Kirishima dropped his phone after the image was sent and for a split second wondered just what look his lover's sister would have on her face, but all that was forgotten when he stood in the archway watching the two most important to him cook tempura, Hiyori standing on her stool in the polka dot apron and Yokozawa standing slightly behind her dressed in a plain black one, making sure she wouldn't burn herself with the spitting oil. "Yeah, you're all ours..."

* * *

**End.**


End file.
